AKB0048: Glimpses of Humanity
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Second part of the AKB0048 Saga and sequel to Quattro - Humanity...what is humanity anyway? Is it just a word, or does it represent something even more? Happens before Prime Corruption. Please R&R! :)
1. Empathy

_**AKB0048: Glimpses of Humanity...**_

_**AN: This will be episodic in nature, and will only serve to capture parts where Chris slowly begins to regain her humanity during her time in AKB0048!**_

_**The bolded parts will be the part when Chris shared her past to the members of AKB0048!**_

_**The italicize will be Chris's thoughts or speeches.**_

_**Disclaimer: I never own AKB0048, Satellite, or any bull!**_

_**Warning: Fluff yuri of Chris and Alito involved!**_

_**Phase One - Empathy **_

_**AKB0048 Episode 4 - I won't let down their efforts. **_

_**AKB0048, an idol group that was created in order to bring music into people's hearts throughout the universe. The successors of the idol group AKB48.**_

_**In the beginning of the 21st Century back in their dimension, a war broke out over interplanetary FTL tech. Earth's environment was pretty much destroyed and mankind had to leave Earth and started Star Calender 00. Entertainment and songs become heavily regulated and eventually banned due to their power to move people, but a brave idol group puts on guerrilla performances in the name of a famous act from earlier times that sang to Earth's bitter end, AKB48. The group's name - AKB0048.**_

_**I was tasked over investigate a dimensional disruption in AKB0048's dimension by the Global Adventurer Agency - Cross-dimensional division who had association with Seacrest County Police Department, the fastest speed enforcement in the world. **_

_Humanity..._

_What is it that makes us human?_

_Is it the desire to go for what we desire?_

_Or is it our emotions that makes us...who we are?_

I helped Kanata, consoling her when she thought that she was the most useless of the bunch; hating herself at liking music and forgetting her reason for joining AKB0048 in the first place - revenge against DES for killing Mr. Shinonome, her father.

I realized that Mr. Shinonome was one of the very few person whom I had healed during the four years separating between my last outing to Lancastar, to now. Kanata thought that he was dead, and so sought revenge. When in actuality, I rescued Mr. Shinonome amidst the chaotic situation in Lancastar, and placed him in a cyro-stasis pod to heal him properly. It took four years.

I didn't want Kanata to end up like me...so after Mimori, my loyal servant Alito, and I consoled the red-hair idol, I begin to confess to Kanata about my drastic past...

**My entire Fuschia family, died of E-Coli. And I was there, witnessing their demise; holding them with my tiny, stubby hands as I watched their lives grained away, one by one...**

I brought Kanata's father back, healed and back in full health thanks to cryokinetic technology.

Their reunion was undeniably, beautiful, and nearly brought a tear to my eyes. But struck my own guilt that I would never have a family like that, I begin to depart the group.

Kanata shot out her thanks, her tears of gratitude shocked me for once.

_Why...why must she cry?_

_Isn't crying_ _for the weak?_

Her eyes teared up, glowing with gratitude as she told me that I'm not alone, and it was not my fault that the Fuschias died.

'You're not alone, Chris-sempai!'

I was speechless for the rest of the day.

The tears, the reunion, the song, everything was etched into my mind...never to be erased.

In front of my mirror back in office, I felt my cheeks becoming damp...

For the first time, _**I cried silently...**_

_Am I weak for doing that? _

_Am I really alone? _

_Is it really my fault that the Fuschias died? _

_I don't know..._

_I just don't know..._

* * *

_**AKB0048 Episode Six - Handshake Debut**_

_Humanity..._

_What is it that makes us human?_

_Is it the desire to spare misunderstood people, and not DES, for their mistakes?_

_Is it our ability to care?_

_Is it the warmth that we feel whenever we accomplish something, something that can benefit one's life?_

Orine's hater threatened the pink hair idol with bomb detonation should she not quit being the next Sashiko...

I used my life experiences to help her. **Confessing to her about my creation of the Audi R8, and the haters who said that it looked like 'utter crap', 'too boring', 'too controversial for a supercar', 'too slow', or even 'a girl's car'. I still kept going, knowing that they would eat humble pie one day. After the R8 received multiple rewards, and even some haters reluctantly tried it, they were humbled.**

**The Audi R8 was a result of the seventy years of hard work we had placed upon since the birth of Audi. All the technology we had discovered over generations of hard work, ending with my discovery of the formidable four-wheel drive system - Quattro, and the most efficient fuel system - Fuel Strafied Injection.**

**The R8 also represented the Fuschia's last wish of wanting to see their efforts come to fruit...**

I didn't know what drove me to confess my past life experiences to them. Maybe it's to prevent them from becoming the next me? Or maybe that I'm finally sick and tired of having to carry this burdened sack of crap around me; I need someone to at least listen to my troubles.

I knew Alito is one. But I didn't know...I somehow could feel a faint connection with AKB0048. I just decided to go with my gut feelings and see what might happen.

I listened to Orine's worries and her past, and although I did not have any ways to help her, she thanked me for being able to listen to her fears and troubles and was determined to participate in the hand-shake event regardless.

Regarding her past, I had a hunch that Mr and Mrs Aida weren't dead. Call it instinct if you will.

Among two of the healing cryo-stasis capsules, lies two patients whom Alito and I have rescued at one of the Lancastar Mine at the same time as when we rescued Mr. Shinonome during the firefight. One was a wife, and another was a husband. The thing was...the wife looked like Orine.

Nearly...with a bit of wrinkles showing her age, but still just enough to show that her look had been identical to Orine.

I ran a DNA test between the two patients and a strand of fallen hair from Orine that I picked up stealthily from her head during the practice session.

To my suspicion...they are 100% blood-related.

The handshake event happened smoothly, until Orine's hater turned up. He was a young boy, almost Orine's height, and her age too.

I wanted to kill him with Lifebane, I really wanted to. But something tells me that I shouldn't kill him. Something told me that compared to DES, he's just a person who's misunderstood.

Before I could think any further DES mechas showed up. Orine, Alito, and I helped in protecting Orine's 'hater', knowing that he was a misunderstood soul, and probably because I knew why he wanted to hate Orine...

The 'hater' wanted to protect Sashiko's name as he loved her, and that he doesn't want Orine to become hold Sashiko's name because he loved the graduated one.

Sashiko, or known as Rino Sashihara graduated two years ago, and was the seventh idol to succeed her name prior to the graduation. The seventh Rino, was the one the 'hater' loved.

Knowing that nothing good will come out of it even after the 'hater' was protected from DES's wrath, I managed to track down the seventh Rino Sashihara's home in Akira Town, north of Akiba Central.

We found the seventh Rino and to cut things short, we had a heartfelt talk about Orine wanting to succeed her. Sachiko admired Orine's determination and resilience in wanting to become the next her, and actually shocked Orine's hater by agreeing to Orine's desire to become the eighth Sachiko.

Orine then asked her first 'hater' to kindly tell her what she was doing wrong and what she was missing, because she wanted to become more like the seventh Sachiko.

I too, somehow found myself sharing my life experiences of being 'hated for building a boring car' to Rino and the 'hater'. Stunned, Orine's 'hater' suddenly run away, but I can tell that he's feeling guilty for the actions he had done.

In the end of the day, the 'hater' didn't reveal his name, but he gave a stamp of approval. He said that Orine still had a lot of work to do, but she did see a bit of Sachiko in her, and as long as she works hard, she might be able to succeed her.

The fan of Sachiko then went on to thank me, and also said that the seventh Rino wanted to thank me for being able to make her understand that there were fans who cared for her.

While Orine and the other Idols from the 77th Generation celebrated their latest success, I decided to save the best for last...

_"Mr Aida...Mrs Aida, you are finally reunited with your daughter. here she is..."_

As Alito and I saw Orine's tears of joy as she celebrated her reunion with her parents, we felt a indescribable warmth rising from my chest.

_Why am I suddenly happy?_

_Is it because Orine will not become the next me?_

_Is it because Orine was happy and I, as her friend, have every reason to be happy for her?_

_Wouldn't that be a moment of weakness for me, the Icy Maiden who was used to keeping my emotions to myself and to fuel my icy heart aside from my guilt?_

Orine knew what Alito and I were pondering about. She knew it because Kanata told her about my past. Orine then told me that she and her fellow friends wanted to help Alito and me, to let us know that they care...

That we were not alone...

That it was okay to cry once in a while...

That it was okay to give in to emotions like warmth, love, and those that made you feel happy.

And most importantly...that it was not my fault that the Fuschias died.

Orine told me that the creation of the Audi R8 stood as a testament to my life experiences and it was something to be proud about, because it helped her realized that valid haters can provide criticism that will help in finding out what they lacked and improved on it.

In other words, Orine was _inspired _by my car...

No...not my car. It's _Audi's _car.

Everyone at Audi had a part to play...

Orine said that she was happy for me, proud for me, because I did not take unnecessary credit all to myself, and that my parents and relatives in the White City would be proud of how i have grown.

I looked at my palms, then to the Idols, then to the Aidas and finally, the Audi R8...

_Humanity..._

_Is this what defined 'being human'?_

_Being able to feel happiness? Valid emotions? Being able to share one's own pain with one another who shared the same crap as you?_

_And most importantly..._

_Is it really my fault for the Fuschia's demise?_

I clenched my fists, and felt my eyes glowed.

For once, I knew a clear path set to me...

_Truth..._

I didn't care if it would ultimately pissed me off. All I want, was to seek the truth.

_The truth behind the Fuschia's demise..._

Orine promised, along with the other idols, that they would join me in the pursuit to find the truth, and understanding what I once lost - _humanity._

Orine, I didn't know what to say but...

_Thank you..._

* * *

_**Episode Seven - Helping Chieri...**_

_Humanity..._

_Does it mean empathizing with other's trouble?_

When Megumi Wanibuchi, one of the understudies of the 76th Generation, was upset that Chieri was chosen to stand in for Hikari Kimishima - the ninth Yuko Oshima, they somehow managed to dig out information about Chieri, her father, and her company.

They accused Chieri of being a spy because she's the heir to Zodiac, a company that supplies weapons to DES and DGTO.

They too, managed to dig out information regarding, me, my past, and the Fuschia's demise.

As expected, Megumi threatened to repeat the same shit that happened when I was eleven, three years after the Fuschias died.

When everyone accused me of being a witch, of being a jinx towards the Fuschias.

My heart had been too emotionally damaged to give as much of a damn to their warnings.

Alito and I told them, coldly in their faces, that we would find the truth behind my family and relatives' demise, and that no one would stop us.

Without hesitation, Kanata, Alito, and I left the 76th Generation understudies and managed to find Chieri.

She was holding her tears and packing up her bags, wanting to quit because she felt she didn't deserve to be in AKB0048.

_"No!"_ I said, "_Your dream, your desire to sing, to do what you love doesn't have to do with your company!"_

Kanata, Alito, and I squeezed Chieri's hands, in hopes to let her know that she was not alone.

I didn't know why, but I threw away all my sorrows temporary in the hopes of getting Chieri to stay.

_"But we can move past that together. We have friends now, who will share our joy and sadness. Even Chris and Alito..."_

Among those friends Kanata mentioned, she mentioned my name, and my loyal servant...

Chieri then did something that shocked me - she embraced Kanata, Alito, and me...

Chieri had a good cry, and we were more than relieved; Chieri was determined to stay...

Later on in the night, Chieri paid me a visit. She told me that she wanted to thank me for helping her realize that she was not alone despite being unfriendly to the Idols at first.

Alito and I told her that all we did was squeezing her hands, and returning the embrace. We did nothing else.

To which she told us that those actions were well enough. That she and her Kirara could feel the pain, the sorrow, and the scars that we have to endure throughout this fourteen years.

Chieri then embraced Alito and I, declaring that she would also help us in finding the truth behind my relatives' death, and she said something that also etched upon my mind...Something that Kanata too, had mentioned earlier.

"You have helped me...Now, I want to help you!"

_Humanity...is it about working together to achieve what we want?_

_Is it about empathy?_

_It is, right?_

* * *

_**Episode Eight, Nine, and Ten - Shiori, Sae, and Megumi.**_

_Humanity..._

_Does it mean helping your allies even if they are being a prick to you in the beginning?_

_A misunderstood prick, but a prick nonetheless?_

_Humanity..._

_Does it means encouraging a person to do what she wants, against all the odds? _

_Does it mean being encouraged to reach greater heights?_

_Humanity..._

_Does it mean being blunt once in a while, even when you know that someone might get hurt in the process?_

Shiori was having a hard time coping that Kanata will soon replace her as the next Minami Takahashi.

To cut the long story short, this led to her getting assaulted by DES during the fight in Tundrastar. She would have died, were it not for Kanata, Alito, and I interfering with DES.

Kanata and Shiori stood by while Alito and I made quick work doing what we do best - _ripping their spines off these heartless morons._

It was certainly not hard as to see why Shiori was losing concentration - doubt about her own abilities, but why?

She feared that she would not be able to hold Minami's title for much longer, and so refused to graduate. So much for humility, I suppose.

Given our famed abilities to treat patients with our elemental powers, Tsubasa requested Alito and I to take care of Shiori before the concert at Tundrastar.

In the sick bay, I asked Shiori if she was happy for Kanata because the red-hair idol exceeded her expectations.

I was rather surprised when Shiori confessed to me about why she felt doubtful about herself.

Turned out that she was doubtful about her own abilities, that she would not be as good as she was in her prime.

_"It's not that I'm angry at Kanata's success; I'm actually proud and happy for her! I just don't know if my ability to do what I love has waned compared to my prime...I don't want to disappoint my fans."_

I decided to do what I did in helping Orine and Kanata, confessing to Shiori about an incident from my past.

Audi's rivalry between Porsche. Or more specifically, 911 Carrera and the creation of Audi R8.

**I had suffered the same shit as her before; I was happy for Porsche's ability to create a 911 Carrera. I mean, after all, 911 Carrera was considered by many as one of the most complete supercar around - practical, bang for your buck, yet exceedingly fast by sports car standards.**

**I was basically nervous, despite my icy-cool exterior, that the Audi R8 would not be able to match up to the might of the 911 Carrera, but I just have to tell myself to push on and be confident about my own abilities; there's no turning back, wasn't it?**

**To my surprise, it ended up being one of the very few supercars that could match up to 911's superiority. Even the cynical car critic Jeremy Clarkson, one who's very hard to please, claim it to be better than his already well-loved Lamborghini Gallardo.**

**That's when I understand that I should be happy that the 911 existed in the first place. Without the 911 Carrera, the R8 would not even exist. And without the R8, the 911 Carrera would not have a form of motivation to compete healthily in the automotive industry.**

**From then on, Audi and Porsche might be rivals, but the workers between each side got to more about each other, and were inspired to reach greater heights. Even the head of Porsche and I become friendly 'business rivals'; inspiring each other to greater heights with each new versions of our flagship supercars.**

I told Shiori that she was like the 911 and Kanata was the R8 - they may be mentor and disciples and possible rivals, but without one side of the coin, there would be no motivation to become better and therefore would not be able to achieve AKB0048's vision - to bring music into people's hearts throughout the universe.

Shiori lowered her head; I could see that she was deep in thought about this matter, stunned that I had suffered through the same wavering and doubting that she did.

An hour into the healing process, we received reports from Tsubasa that the Kenkyusei and Senbatsu were in separate locations to start off the guerrilla concert. She requested Alito and my help.

Somehow, I felt myself getting worried; Shiori was still in the process of healing. But the fifth Minami Takahashi placed her hands upon me, reassuring that she would not fool herself about her condition.

Upon the snowy battlefield, Alito and I managed to slay the entire mechas, pilots, and heartless DES footless soldiers while the Kenkyusei were opening up their concert, like as if that wasn't simple enough.

But upon the battlefield, Megumi was shot in her right arm by a DES foot soldier. Not once, but twice.

After destroying the remainder of the DES's counter forces, Alito and I attended to Megumi quickly. By using our Blizzard Heilen, we managed to quickly extract the bullets that were shot upon Megumi's right arm.

_"Why are you still healing me? I thought you reckoned me as your enemy because of the crap I wrought upon you and Alito?" _That was what Meguni asked me.

I frowned. _"You might be a prick, but I do not want to have a part of AKB0048 die because of your death. I do not want the last of human's honor die with its champion."_

Megumi's eyes widened, and she hung her head in guilt as Alito and I continued with the healing process. Since it's an early detection, the infection didn't go deep; five minutes was all it took.

_"Look, it isn't hard to see why you're still having grudges for 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis. Youko, right?"_

Megumi gasped. It wasn't hard to figure out why. "_I know jealousy and inferiority complex due to other people's success when I see one. I have the same shit as you."_

Youko was from the 76th Generation batch. She became the tenth Sae Miyazawa shortly after, making her the only 76th generation members to become a Senbatsu. Since then, Megumi was jealous about her success. But experience told me that it was more than that.

Mimori told me prior to Tundrastar concert that Megumi and Sae were great friends.

A person who was attentive enough would have known the reason for Megumi's 'jealousy'. It wasn't jealousy as much as **she wanted to sing by Youko's side...**

Without any hesitation, I told Alito to take care of the Kenkyusei members while I drove Megumi back to the guerrilla concert stage in my R8 GT. We didn't speak to each other on the way back as the melodic wail of the R8 GT's V10 revved crisply into the air.

Minutes later, thanks to the immense performance of my R8 GT, we're back at the concert stage, minutes before the next song begins.

Youko was surprised when she saw that Megumi was back, and I was along with her.

_We have to talk...Youko. _I solemnly frowned.

As we entered the ladies, I whispered to Megumi.

_Strike while the iron is hot. You might never get the chance again. I will see what I can do._

As I exited the ladies', a strict Tsubasa glared at me when she asked me what was going on.

_What was going on? I'll tell you what's going on. What about letting the Kenkyusei members have a chance to sing with the Successors once in a while? Megumi and Youko's relationship were nearly soured, and they re friends once before! Some fine Director you are..._

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock at my blunt statement. I knew that there was no way to retract back what I said, but it was how I feel; I couldn't take her method of '_Kenkyusei is Kenkyusei, Senbatsu is Senbatsu' _bullshit any longer.

When I returned to the tundra town where the Kenkyusei members were at, I received news.

_Megumi will be performing with Youko._

_And Chris...please meet me afterwards. I want to say...I'm sorry._

_Tsubasa._

_No...I should be the one who's sorry. I should have spoke to you in a nicer manner. _I sighed.

Two little girls approached me with sweet smiles upon their face.

_"Thank you, onee-chan! You, along with the Idols saved us from the tyranny of DES troops!"_

I kneeled down and held their delicate little hands. They appeared cold as they were partially covered with snow, but I felt my eyes widened when I found out that their hands were filled with _warmth..._

_Is that what humanity represents?_

_Warmth? The feeling that you're not alone?_

After the end of the concert, Alito and I had to rush back to help out Shiori in her healing. It seemed that Shiori had demanded to perform on the stage, determined to show the audience all her passion as an idol.

I had to admit...I felt guilty about leaving Shiori when I should have defied Tsubasa's order and continued with the healing.

But Minami told me that I shouldn't blame myself; my confessions of my past seemed to inspire her, and in turn inspired Kanata because of her performance too.

_"Thank you...Chris." _And she gave me a thumbs up.

I felt a blush crept across my face. I didn't expect my confessions to make such a huge impact upon her, and even Kanata.

Somehow, that familiar feeling of warmth returned. Something that I refused to admit, but Shiori's Kirara was able to detect it. I couldn't lie about it.

_Is that humanity?_

_The feeling of warmth, and not conceitedness, after knowing that your actions can make a difference among others?_

_The feeling that you're...you're not alone? _

Tsubasa's office, I was expecting the former seventh Mariko Shinoda to trash me for my 'unruly' conduct towards her. What I faced instead, was a gentle smile...

She thanked me, and admitted that she was concentrating on the concert too much that she nearly overlooked the well-being of idols.

When I asked her about her sudden change in behaviour, she asked me if Alito and I promised to keep it a secret until the time comes. She told me that she was willing to confide in me because of my reliability in understanding the Idols better than she did.

We agreed, and what came after that, was a shock.

Katagiri Atsuko was Tsubasa's sister.

The former Center Stage Idol, the one who constantly bugged me, was Tsubasa's sister...

Her last performance and disappearance via Center Novae in Lancastar four years ago caused Tsubasa to go into a state of depression. Determined not to let history repeat itself again, she took up the position as Director of AKB0048 after she graduated, became a Shrine Maiden, and abolished the Center Novae.

I could feel my eyes becoming damper by the minute, and would have cried were it not for my icy resolve.

I was, for once, helpless. Tsubasa had the same past as me, that of a loss of a loved one - a close sister.

That's when it hit me...I'm...

I'm not alone...

Aren't we all the same? We might be the same confident, determined, and assertive young women. But in the end, ain't we all the same helpless, directionless, hopeless dipshits desperately seeking for the truth, for salvation, for a way to end the crapstorm we had been weathering all this years?

As Alito and I embraced the crying Tsubasa, I begin to ponder more about humanity...

_Is humanity understanding a human's emotion?_

_Is it about empathy?_

_Is it about listening to one's own trouble, even when we might not have any solutions to solve our friends' problems?_

In the end, after having a good cry, Tsubasa thanked Alito and I for listening to her trouble. She assured me that she would keep our 'soft-side' as a secret until a desired time.

I nodded solemnly as I made for the door with Alito.

_"Wait, Chris and Alito!"_

We turned back to face the former Mariko Shinoda.

_"Please...let me join you in your journey to find the truth behind your loved ones' death? I know that it isn't your fault. After all, ain't we all the same?"_

That was when I found myself doing something that amazed even myself.

Alito and I gave Tsubasa a small smile, and nodded.

We might still held the guilt close to our heart, we might still be directionless, but at least we knew something was certain.

_We were not alone..._

_Katagiri...is this what you mean...hope?_

Late at night, while I was up about in my office desk doing my last batch of paperwork for the latest Audi A3 hatchback, I heard a buzzing bell ringing - someone wanted to see me.

_Yes, I'm still awake...Huh? Why is there no one?_

I looked down, and I saw a box of dark chocolate. As I picked it up, I saw a small tag saying _'From Megumi'._

_"I feel more comfortable apologizing to you this way. I hope Alito-sempai doesn't go full-on 'super-saiyan' on me. I will get straight to the point - I'm sorry for being such a nasty prick to you. I know that whatever reason I might come up with will not prevent me from being a total dipshit to you, but I hope you will not take my comments about you being the cause of your loved ones' death to heart. I admit that I was being a green-eyed mofo, blinded by wanting to becoming the best just to sing side by side with Youko...Thanks for helping me in getting on the stage to sing with her. _

_We have a heartfelt talk prior to this, and you can say that we reconciled our bond with each other. Singing beside her really meant a lot to me, and being able to do that made me realize that I should be happy for her. I'm inspired to become more like her too. _

_To tell you the truth, I was eavesdropping at your conversation with Shiori earlier in the day. I know it's a bad habit but...thanks for the story. _

_I know you might still be bitter over this, mainly due to me making a stupid comment about your deceased loved ones (God bless their souls), but please let me help you out too. I want to help you in finding the truth behind the Fuschia's death, please?_

_I'm sorry for being such a complete bellend to you..._

_Sorry again,_

_Megumi Wanibuchi_

_PS: Youko helped me in writing this. I ain't good in letter writing anyway._

_"That son of a bitch again?" _I saw Alito snarling at the very letter itself.

I slowly unwrapped the present wrapper, opened up the chocolate wrapper, and ate one of the sphere-shaped chocolate.

I closed my eyes and felt a rush of bitterness contracting my jaw muscles, making my jaws ache. Expected from a dark chocolate, right?

But soon I realized the sweet core that is the chocolate's center...

I found myself flashing a small smile as I asked Alito to try some.

She refused, unsurprisingly, given that she still held a grudge to Megumi for nearly screwing me over. But after reading the genuinely honest letter written by Megumi, Alito sighed.

_"This mofo is gonna be the death for me, my Lady..."_

As we joined each other's hand and fed each other the dark, sphere-looking chocolate, we could feel a strong connection within each other.

It's as if we could feel each other's dark past, depicted by the bitter taste in the mouth and the possible chance of a redeemed future, depicted by the eventual sweet core that we tasted.

We faced each other, blushed, and embraced each other as I can feel Alito's arm wrapping around my cold, white skin.

Later on, in bed...I looked at Alito, who was sleeping ever so peacefully.

I somehow felt that Megumi made my bond with Alito closer. Mainly because when problems occur like what Megumi had posted previously, it somehow ignite draw Alito and I close because we would always be there for each other. It drew us closer, more than just 'servant and master'.

Even though I felt guilty whenever I found myself smiling gently or felt a sense of warmth whenever I am with AKB0048, I still feel a sense of warmth with them.

I took a slip of paper and summoned a icy crow using my cryokinetic powers.

And there I wrote in the piece of paper itself...

_**Thank you...Megumi.**_

The next morning, Shiori sent me a letter, telling me that she finally made up her mind - she's willing to let Kanata have a chance at succeeding her. She thanked me by sending a small smiley cupcake that Kanata baked, and a _chibi_ version of Shiori herself doing a thumbs up.

_Humanity..._

_Is it about forgiving one of your allies even if she's a complete bell-end, right?_

_It's about inspiring one another to greater heights, right?_

_It's about understanding one another's pain, right?_

_If so...am I any closer to the truth behind the Fuschia's death?_

_I don't know. I just have to keep going. But at least one thing's for certain..._

_I'm not alone..._


	2. Dignity

_**Phase Two - Dignity**_

_**Episode 11, 12, and 13 - Letting go, is it a form of weakness? I don't know...**_

_Humanity..._

_Does it means letting go of your grief?_

_If I let go that which is my grief, will that means I will not care for my parents anymore, even if it's not my fault that my loved ones' died?_

_Does humanity means determination, the ability to think under pressure, to make decisions that defined us?_

_Does it mean maintaining my own dignity to do what I was meant to do...the guardian of AKB0048?_

_Does it mean continuing despite the odds?_

_Is it the freedom of choice to do what you want?_

Earlier during our adventure, Nagisa, Alito, and I returned back to Lancastar in secrecy to confront Mr Motomiya since we know there was no way Nagisa could hide the fact that she was in AKB0048 forever.

Although we got into a heated argument, I managed to knock some sense into Mr Motomiya...

_You always want your daughter to be the happy despite your work schedule, and you want her to follow in your footsteps…Problem is, is that what she always wanted to be? Or is it that you want her to be like you, instead of letting her do what she truly loved, what she have passion about?_

_There is a difference between you and me, Mr. Motomiya…I do not push my own beliefs onto other people. You, on the other hand, struggle to maintain your working appearance and thus dare not make decision that are truly beneficial to your daughter…_

_Are you gonna be a bad father; denying what your daughter really wants, over what you want your daughter to be but she ultimately doesn't want to? I can see that you still cared for your daughter, Mr. Motomiya…don't let your pride misjudge your daughter._

_Entertainment isn't bad...music isn't bad...for in the end, it is more than just a product itself. Real music described our heartfelt emotions, what we really desire, our passion. I'm sure you want your daughter to be happy in the end, right?_

_We left the scene before we outstayed our welcome, and even though Mr Motomiya didn't seem to answer us, I could see that he was pondering over this matter as well. Knowing Nagisa's rising popularity and her happiness, I'm sure it'll come through somehow._

_Then shit had to happen._

Mr Motomiya was abducted, accused for helping an accomplice - his daughter Nagisa Motomiya...

That, along with other residents from Lancastar.

To make things worse, Mrs Motomiya was in a distraught state.

Nagisa's voice was lost as a result of an extreme amount of stress that was weighed among her shoulders.

To make things even worse, Yuka Ichijo and Mamoru was in the middle of reconciliation, but have to be separated because DES were launching an attack at the guerrilla concert...

And the thing that make me snap...the very spark that ignited what humans called...'soul'.

_Nagisa's father, along with the residents of Lancastar, will be executed..._

I stepped onto the battlefield, with Alito transforming into Lifebane.

My 'soul', was left with nothing but pride and dignity...

My mind only told me one thing...

_Rescue all the residents of Lancastar, at all costs._

_Operational Mode...ENGAGE._

The rest were self-explanatory. Alito (Lifebane) and I barged into the DES base.

By then I was filled with a sensation that made me feel empowered. It's like as if an aura surrounded me, and temporary transformed me into a different being altogether. Filled with something optimistic..._hope?_

Every soldiers, every mechas, every aerial assault, Alito and I fear no one. We destroyed them, ripped off their spines, ignore their pleas because they are well beyond heartless, and even sliced through the mechas while resisting any heavy-hitting attacks that hit during the course of the battle.

My skins were charred, scarred, bloodied, bruised, and battered. But we don't care.

We have nothing to lose, haven't I?

For once, I felt something arising from within my heart, something that made me want to fight AKB0048's cause more than ever...

_Pride...Dignity...Hope...freedom, and determination._

_Is that what humanity is all about, going against all odds to fight for what you believe in?_

Katagiri Atsuko's swarms of Kirara surrounded me, filing me with a peculiar of warmth, one that fuelled my determination, my dignity...

_My desire to live..._

_I rather die, than to face the atrocities of DES having to shove their stupid values in our faces!_

Alito de-evolved from her spirit weapon, and mentioned that she too felt the same sentiments as I did...

We joined our hands together, and the surge of power, the surge of warmth brought on by Katagiri's Kiraras empowered us.

With nothing to lose, we seared through the battlefield killing every DES members that got in our way despite our injuries. Knowing that even if we die, we would at least die with honor, and not through cowardice...

We survived the fight, rescued the prisoners, and even inspired them to rebel against DES.

Mr Motomiya was reunited with his wife and Nagisa. The tears of joy, their ecstasy in seeing one another alive and well, somehow brought that peculiar feeling of warmth once again.

Tsubasa had even noted seeing Alito and I unleashing an aura that seemed to represent our alternate forms - a testament that we might be slowly recovering our humanity...

The Kiraras that surrounded the skies surrounded Alito and I, glowing with radiance as they pulled off a Tree of Knowledge - letting us know the truth behind the Fuschia's death; Katagiri knew that it we were ready to face the truth that might potentially piss us off.

Turned out..._it wasn't my fault that my loved ones died..._

_I'm too young to do anything at that time, despite my vast knowledge._

_It was not my fault that my parents and relatives died of E. Coli, right?_

_I might have thought of a cure together with group of medical scientists, but that's when I'm twenty years old._

_There's nothing I can do at the time of my loved ones' death, but neither is it my fault..._

_I found my own eyes starting to well up, and found myself starting to smile._

_But..._

_Wouldn't that means __**letting go of my loved ones? To forget them? To forget what allowed me the chance to live?**_

_NO!_

_I widened up my eyes...no, NO!_

_It might not be my fault for my loved ones' death...but I don't want to let them go!_

_I love them, I don't want to forget them! I don't want to be deemed as someone who doesn't care for my parents!_

I looked away from the 77th Generation Kenkyuseis, the Senbatsu members, Nagisa, and her parents.

I could even feel the shock from the Kiraras that belonged to the Idols and Katagiri Atsuko...and from the idols themselves.

_It's not that it's my fault that my parents and relatives died..._

_But it's the fact that I don't want to let them go._

_If I let them go, I fear that I will forget them entirely._

_I'm just...not ready._

_But I can feel it..._

_I'm close..._

_Close in letting that which represents my pain go..._

_After all, I'm learning what humanity is, right?_

_Humanity...is admitting that I might not be the best at everything, right?_

_I clenched my fists, no longer feeling guilty about myself._

_I'm angry, angry at myself at being useless...and more than determined to rid the last thorn in my heart._

As I felt a cold rush of wind and an icy blue aura surrounded me, I promised myself this.

_I will train myself until this very day, and when 'that day' comes..._

_I will be ready..._


	3. Compassion and Honor

_**Final Phase - Compassion**_

_**Interlude - Takes place after AKB0048 Season 1 and before Season 2**_

_Humanity..._

_Is it about Compassion?_

_The willingness to cooperate with allies to fight for a common goal - our freedom?_

_The warmth that we get from interacting with other people from other homeworld, right?_

_They said that 'crisis makes a man'...that's true, right?_

Alito and I decided to take a month's leave from Akibastar.

I figured that that after the Akiba Galaxy System had been fighting against the Entertainment ban for over a hundred and eight years, it was time that the planets surrounding Akibastar be liberated from DES's influence.

Thanks to my newly-improved Dimensional Bridge system, a must-have for every adventurers wanting to do interdimensional travel back in my dimension, Alito and I were able to travel to and fro into planets light-years away from Akibastar and liberated them from DES.

I know the rebellions have been preparing their rebellion technology for well over a century since Star Calendar 00, passing the way to maintain those techs generations after generations. All they need was some sort of spark, an opportunity to strike.

After the 77th Generation's debut concert at Lancastar, many people in planets that were regulated by Entertainment Ban had info about our efforts in helping out AKB0048.

They were willing to help us. Some even said that it was about damn time they ended this fight.

Alito and I led the rebellion in Tundrastar, Saharastar, Maiamistar, Sebustar, and Okutamastar. The last four planets were the home planets of the two Shinonome daughters, Mimori Kishida, and Shiori the fifth Minami Takahashi, and Youko the tenth Sae Miyazawa respectively.

Reactions were quick and swift thanks to the afterglow of the Kirara Drive that was unleashed in the Lancastar concert.

To cut things short, within two and a half week, the population of forty million people encouraged one another and with my help along with my beloved Alito, crushed the DES's resistance that resided within their homeworld.

When Alito and I witnessed the teamwork that unfolded right in front of our very eyes, we could be more than certain...

They had been preparing this very day, and now they were willing to say 'Shit's getting real!'.

All it needed was a spark. And that spark came from us, Alito and I.

A spark that would light up a forest fire...

* * *

**_Episode 18 - The Forbidden Star_**

_Humanity..._

_Does it mean the ability to discern who are the real DES soldiers from the one who ain't real - the one who's willing to support AKB0048 secretly?_

_Does it mean the ability to forgive the latter despite my own natural prejudice?_

_Does it also mean the ability to know who my real enemies were?_

_Does it mean the determination to face your own fears?_

After the General Elections, the members of AKB0048 who were elected in it were chosen for a concert in Baltistar, a star completely under the Ban.

The ones who weren't elected were sent to chosen to infiltrate a nearby military base, Vegastar, undercover in order to investigate reports of important business people visiting the base. Those business people were heartless ones at best, with no human empathy whatsoever; only wishing for AKB0048 to die and like the DES, wanted to force their beliefs into others.

Nagisa, Yuka, Makoto, Alito, and I managed to discover a hidden casino where those bombastic businessmen and DES Elite gambled how long the concert would last.

Makoto inadvertently blow our cover but thanks to Alito and I, we managed to help Nagisa, Yuka, and Makoto escape to a garbage disposal using our stealth generators.

After reporting to Tsubasa, we decided the best thing to do was to end it all by shutting down the nuclear reactor. Alito and I would wipe out the entire DES armies in Baltistar after.

Makoto lamented her usefulness, thinking that she would only pull down her teammates down the water.

But Higashino, a DES guard, helped us in reaching the generator and at the same time gave support to Makoto. Turned out he was Makoto's fan all along.

Higashino told Makoto that her failures and constant shortcomings were what made her special, and that he would forever be her fan.

I stood there, fully expecting Higashino to rat in on us, but no...

This DES guard made me realized something, that he wasn't evil at all

People like Higashino shouldn't be in DES at all.

But he told me that this was his duty, and he would continue his job until the day when he could make his escape.

_Honor...this man has honor._

Makoto gave birth to her Kirara, a testament to her determination.

With our efforts, we shut down the entire nuclear reactor, all thanks to Makoto's resilience.

When footsteps of alerted DES's soldiers became louder and louder, Higashino helped us in opening the airlock, telling us to escape, but not before telling Makoto that he will always be her fan no matter what.

I grabbed Higashino's hand, and told him to escape along with Makoto and co.

_"People like you do not deserve to die. A man of honor, and able to have the care for others desrve a second chance. You have taught us well about the values of humanity, Higashino. We will help you; follow Makoto and company, GO!"_

I could see the tears of being touched welling up in his eyes, and that inspired me to help him even more.

As the Makoto and co made out of the factory, and as DES have Alito and I cornered.

Alito and I felt the familiar surge of power as a peculiar aura surrounded us, just like the same surge we felt during the rescue mission at Lancastar.

Our mind told us what we must do...

_Destroy those heartless morons..._

_Operational Mode...ENGAGE._

_Project Tundra and Project Ventus...ONLINE_

Vegastar was destroyed, along with the heartless businessmen and DES Elites with it.

Thanks to the WOTAS, who were bodyguards of AKB0048, Alito and I were able to swiftly liberate Baltistar from the Entertainment Ban with our aura still intact.

_Higashino...thank you._

_A man of honor like you have taught us something. About honor, about respect, and about compassion._

_People like you do not deserve to die, because you ain't heartless like other DES Elites do._

* * *

**_Episode 20 - Mimori Revolution_**

It all came clear when Mimori Kishida was chosen to become the eighth Mariko Shinoda.

As she thanked all of her friends, her parents, and even went on to even thank me and Alito as one of her main inspiration to become an idol...

That's when I realize...what is humanity all along.

All the questions I have been asking regarding humanity...there's only one answer.

_**All of the above...**_

Alito and I know that our day of reckoning draws near, one of those days will come where we will have to let go of our past together.

And when that day comes...

_**We say bring it!**_

**AN: And with that ends my side-quel. After this piece, that's when Prime Corruption will begin, Chris's and Alito's ultimate test in letting go of their past!**


End file.
